Unwritten Words
by Chikyu
Summary: The unknown story of the once royal handmaiden and faithful decoy to the Queen, and her journey through the years from the when she first became a handmaiden to her death after seeing the Republic she honored finally be reborn.


**Unwritten Words**

Star Wars Fanfiction by: Chikyu

Part 1: The First Pages

Chapter 1: There is a Beginning to Everything

The day was hot and the air dry as the sun beat down on the pavement outside of the royal palace in the city of Theed. A cloaked figure walked silently through the large open courtyard to the old doors of the palace pausing only a moment for double doors to creak open slowly to allow him entrance into the vast halls that lay within.

As soon as he entered and woman, clad in robes a black her face half covered by the hood, came to him in silence and was immediately at his side walking with him. "Master Jedi," she said in a small voice while continuing to walk beside him, "the Queen has been expecting you with much impatience since your last transmission. She is waiting for your arrival in the throne room."

He would have been able to find the throne room on his own, but he politely asked the woman to show him the way. She gave a slight nod and gestured him to follow her down a long hall. Along the way he took in the whole of the place with its awe inspiring architecture and the shear beauty that it had. He had never been to a place before that had the beauty that this small planet held, and since he knew his stay would mostly likely be a short one he took in whatever he could.

They came to another door, not old like the doors at the entrance, and the woman went to the nearby panel pressing one of the buttons on it and the door quickly slid open.

The cloaked woman hurried in before him bowing to the queen, "Your highness, Master Jedi…."

"I know who he is," said the queen cutting her off with a wave of her hand "sit down Merada." The cloaked woman obliged taking an empty seat behind the queen where three other woman dressed like her sat.

"Come in closer Master Jedi and sit," she said.

He came in, taking a sit in one of the larger council chairs in front of the queen.

"You mentioned your travel here to Naboo was of great importance Master Jedi," said the queen "what might I ask is so important on my planet."

He looked at her. The current queen had ruled over Naboo for almost two decades going against the constitutionally written two-four year terms because the Empire needed someone they could actually have control of. Little did the Empire know that he queen had allowed rebel traders and spies to stay undetected in the southern swamps. However, age had gotten the better of the aging queen, her thinning gray hair pulled back into the small amount of decorations it could actually hold and not even the traditional make-up of the queen could not hide the wrinkles that where upon her face.

"I've come in search of someone," he said "I believe I relayed her name to you before I arrived in hopes that she could be found as soon as I got here."

"Ah yes," she said as a small smile came upon her face "Merada." The young woman who had come to him at the palace entrance stood up and came directly to the queen's side. "Merada, I want you to find the Captain. I had him look through all the files to find the person in which our Master Jedi is looking for, and be quick about it dear." The girl instinctively bowed to her and then hurried out of the throne room, the door sliding shut behind her.

The queen turned her attentions back to the Jedi sitting in her throne room. "Well Master Jedi, I have heard stories of your heroism, I'm wonder which ones are true and which ones aren't."

"I can assure you," he said "I have heard many of those stories and I believe that many of them are false"

The queen gave a small smile "One of them is true however: this is not longer the Galactic Empire, but the New Republic. And with the end of the Galactic Empire comes the approaching end of me being queen."

"I apologize your highness," said the Jedi.

"Do not," said the queen "You think because the Empire put me here that I am sad to see them go? No. Maybe in the beginning, but even a few years ruling under their thumb here made me re-think everything that I was told to think. I have been here long enough to know that I longer belong here, or in truth never belonged here. I do not believe I was ever much of queen material, and I had really just been a symbol of should have been over the years. With this new era coming there will be new leaders to lead it. I am of the past, and who ever takes my place is of the future." Even though she said that she shouldn't have been a queen the Jedi could see the wisdom she had.

Just then the door slid open and black-robed girl known as Merada came in and headed straight for the queen. She reached into a small pocket on the inside of her robes and quickly placed a small object in front of her, bowed, and then proceeded to the seat she held behind the queen.

"Well Master Jedi," said the queen "this little navigational system has the coordinates set to the location of the person you wish to see. I believe she still resides near the Gallo Mountains, north of Lake Country. She doesn't travel anymore, so she should still be in her home." She picked up the device, and with standing up she held it out for the Jedi to take.

The Jedi rose from his chair and went to take it out of her hand. "Thank you your highness."

"No Master Jedi, we have you to thank," she gave him another smile as he turned to leave her throne room.

----

Outside the sun was still hot in the sky as the Jedi came upon his swoop bike throwing a leg over it and pulling out the small navigational system from inside his robes.

He pressed a button turning it on, to reveal a map and a blinking blue dot to where he was headed. With how it seamed if he would probably make it to where he was going in little over an hour. Hopefully, the hot sun would begin its descent into the horizon so the sun would not beat down on his back. It wasn't like the Jedi had not lived fair share in the blazing sun, now however, he had grown quite used to the coolness of space.

The wind whipped across his face as he gained more and more ground as the seconds went by. If he had traveled with someone else's speeder this journey would have probably taken twice as long so he was glad that he brought the speeder of his own design.

Even though the area he was headed to near the Lake Country where he was headed was wooded most of Naboo's swamp land lay to the south, so the small bit that he had to travel through took no time at all. In no time he was soon speeding across the large open plains of the northern area of Naboo.

The beauty of the planet almost outdid the beauty of the architecture in the city of Theed. It was a vast comparison the Coruscant with that whole planet engulfed in one large city, and Naboo being simple with its villages few and far between. All of this gave the Jedi a wonderful sense of peace the he had not felt in awhile while whipping through the tall grasses with the noises being hear was those coming from his speeder.

Trees began appear and the grasslands faded indicating he was near his destination north of Lake Country and the beeping on his navigational system had growing louder indicated that he was, and even sooner then he had expected. A small dot could be seen in the distance of the plains, and as the Jedi grew closer he could tell more and more that it was a simple home in the middle of nowhere.

He slowed his swoop bike and came in slowly near the house. The house was old with apparently few of the amenities that the Jedi was accustomed to, and he could feel that there was a presence of someone in the home, but he did not know exactly where. He came to the door and reached to panel near and pressing a button on it and the door quickly slid open.

It was dark inside as the sun had finally begun to set and the surrounding trees where blocking out the orange glow, and what lighting that was inside had not been turned on yet. He followed his senses and made his way to the back of the home where he found her over a warm stove in the kitchen.

As he had guessed she was an older woman and even from this distance he could see the small lines on her face and the slight graying of her hair, but unlike her queen, who even though was far older then woman before him, the years had graced her far better. She wore long blue robes and a white apron tied around her waist to protect her other garment.

She must have heard him even as he came in for she didn't look up from what she was cooking and said to him, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The Jedi came in a little closer and said to her, "I came looking for someone."

The woman stopped stirring the mixture on her stove placing the large silver spoon on the counter and turned to look at him, "Well my boy, I happen to be the only out this far unless you head over the Mountains, so I must assume that you are looking for me."

"I am," said the Jedi. "And if you are the person I have been looking for, if you are Sabé, then I have no need to look farther."

"Yes, I am Sabé, and I have been Sabé my whole life." She gave a small smile and then eyed him for a moment, and finally said, "And who might you be, coming all this way to look for a someone like me."

He removed his hood from his face stepping into light of her kitchen, "My name is Luke Skywalker."

The woman's breathe caught in her chest as he told her his name. "Skywalker?"

"You know my name?"

"Know your name? Young man I have not heard the name Skywalker spoken in many, many years," said the woman sitting down in the closest chair she could find in a way that made it seem like she was about to faint. "What have you come here for?" She almost had a hint of irritation in her voice, as if she didn't want him there.

"I was told by someone that you are the one woman that knew my mother the best and that I should come looking for you," he said.

"I guess I am, with your mother's private name kept out of all public records you wouldn't be able to find anyone by the name of Amidala but your mother." She then rose from the chair in which she had been sitting and didn't say anything to him and went to him. Sabé then placed her cold hands on the sides of Luke's face and began turning it slightly from side to side as if you check him up and down.

"You look more like your father, a Jedi to I'm guessing." she then said removing his hands "I'm betting your sister still looks like your mother, though I only saw the young girl a few times and she was only four years old when I last saw her."

"You've met Leia," said Luke.

"Of course," she said "Bail Organa was a good friend of your mothers and after her death I was still working at the palace in Theed for Queen Apailana before her untimely death. The queen had me take a few very private messages to Organa since she didn't wish the transmission to be intercepted somehow, and after her death and the Empire putting Queen Kylantha in charge I decided my working with the Naboo Royalty had ended, and so I returned to my family's home where I would live out my days."

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you in anyway," said Luke.

"No, young man I think….." she was cut off but a loud sizzle as what she had been cooking as Luke came began bubbling over the pot. "Oh, dear," she rushed to the pot turning the heat down and began stirring it. "Well, then are you hungry?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes you can," she said pulling out place setting for him "I have not had company in a long time, and I'm betting you've never had a meal cooked over a simple flame. All microwaves for you and your food. I will never understand the how the people of Coruscant can handle that flavorless food, especially you Jedi. All vitamins it used to be, with none of that delicious taste to it."

Luke looked at the woman's stove. There was small orange flame under her pot unlike the normal plates the let the microwaves heat the food off. In truth the first and last time he had a meal over and open flame was the celebration after the Battle of Endor. He had to admit the taste was different, and he savored every moment of it, but the woman didn't need to know that.

"Come with me quickly before this is completely done," said Sabé.

She gave a quick tug on the elbow of his sleeve and then brought him to another room in her home where he could see a small hologram machine in the corner. Sabé slipped a small disk into the machine and began pressing buttons. "Over here, don't dawdle. Come and see your mother."

"My, mother?"

"Yes," she said "After I was done serving her we hardly saw each other especially in her last years, but we still attempted to keep in touch."

Suddenly, a small blue hologram of woman came up. Sabé was right Leia did look like their mother more. The woman then began to speak: "I'm sorry my friend that this message has come later then I wished it would have. Things in the senate have grown quite unbearable, and I'm worried for the future of our Republic. The only light I have been given is the recent return of Anakin and Obi-Wan. I had worried that my two dear friends had not made it through their trials. I'm sure you are happy to hear of their arrival as well. Until next time my friend."

"Did you ever know of my mother and father together," asked Luke.

"I always believed however never thought anything of it," said Sabé "but she then told me had become pregnant and that she could not tell who the father was. I expected Anakin I did; I always knew she had a fondness for him even when he was boy."

"They knew each other a long time?"

"Yes, but I think we should have to begin our talks over dinner shouldn't we." She lead him back to the kitchen where she poured their dinner into bowls and placed them on the table.

She then remembered a time that felt so long ago when the same smells came from this house, but the day was much different. On that day it was cold, and was not her at the stove but her aunt, and the visitor that had come was not asking for information about his mother.

* * *

**A/N**: The second chapter will be up in the next few days since I had begun to write that chapter as the original first chapter, so hopefully I won't drop the ball on this one.

Thanks to Saturnsdarkness, since even though she probably doesn't know or remember it she has helped me with this fic.


End file.
